Other People's Secrets
by Defiant Vixen
Summary: Unable to sleep, Allen spies his two friends, Lavi and Kanda, sneaking outside in the middle of the night. Curious, he follows but he soon learns that being curious could get him killed when he discovers a secret or two. :Lavi/Kanda, Female!Kanda:


**Other People's Secrets**

**Summary:** Unable to sleep, Allen spies his two friends, Lavi and Kanda, sneaking outside in the middle of the night. Curious, he follows but he soon learns that being curious could get him killed when he discovers two certain secrets about his friends.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own of the series and all the characters belong to someone far more talented and richer than I am.

**Warning:** Oneshot with Kanda portrayed as a female in gender. Yes, I am well aware that he is in fact a guy; just go with the flow, alright?

**AN:** Hello everyone, welcome to my first attempt at writing a story. Ok, that was born out of a dare by a non-fanfiction writing friend who loves (no, obsessed with) . I have seen some episodes and have read some of the manga (the interaction between Lavi and Kanda intrigues me greatly) and I have done a bit of character study to the best of my ability, so I hope I have the character's personalities right. Or at least, not too overly out of character.

Comments, suggestions, rants and reviews are all very welcomed. Do let me know what you think for my first story of this series. If all goes well, I may write another sometime in the future. Please enjoy.

* * *

He couldn't sleep...

Despite battling Akuma relentlessly in his last mission, struggling back to hand in his report and staggering into his room with the intention of collapsing into bed, Allen was annoyed to find that he could not fall into a deep sleep. He was feeling restless, adrenaline of his latest mission still coursing through his veins.

Rolling over onto his stomach, he allowed his cursed arm to fall over the side of the bed, his fingertips brushing idly against the floor. Pressing his cheek into his pillow, he closed his eyes and willed sleep to over take him.

Just lay still, empty your mind, take long breathes and sleep will come...

But not tonight.

With a sound that was a mixture of a growl and a whine of irritation, Allen threw the blankets off of him and placed his bare feet on the floor near his bed, just sitting there in the darkness.

Despite being so tired that his eyes were sore and his head was aching, he just could not settle himself down to get some sleep. So, with a sigh, he pushed himself to his feet and staggered over to his window, pulling back the curtains to look outside at the full moon hanging silently above the HQ.

Well, if anything, it sure was a beautiful night. Maybe if he just stood here and gaze up at the moon he'll finally relax enough to get some sleep.

That was the only thing he could do at this point in time.

However, as he settled himself in for a long night, something black appeared from the corner of his eye and he turned his gaze downwards to the grassy grounds below his window.

"Kanda?" he muttered to himself when he spied the long-haired samurai step out into the midnight moonlight. His ever faithful Mugen was by his side; his hair however was free from its usual binding. His clothing appeared hastily thrown on, as if he had the sudden impulse to go for a walk outside in the warm night air.

Resting his chin in the palm of his hand, Allen watched the other male secretly for a few moments, praying to whoever was listening that Kanda doesn't somehow find out that he was spying on him. He'd be killed mercilessly if he ever found out.

"Don't you ever spy on me again, you dammed Moyashi!" Kanda would scream at him while pointing Mugen right under his nose as it glistened dangerously under the light of his murderous eyes.

Allen literally shivered at the thought. He had already been on the receiving end of Kanda's wrath one too many times to count. He'd do anything to make sure it didn't happen again. Mugen was unnaturally sharp, ya know?

With a sigh, Allen focused his attention back to the swordsman outside, floors below his window, briefly wondering what he was doing outside so late at night.

"Training, probably," Allen muttered to himself, knowing that it was a habit of Kanda's when he couldn't get much sleep or was restless about something himself.

But then his attention was captured and he narrowed his eyes into a suspicious gaze when Kanda looked from side to side, seemingly searching the surrounding area before glancing over his shoulder and repeating the process.

Allen blinked at his behaviour, his expression turning into light concern. Did Kanda hear some suspicious outside and went to investigate?

That sounded like something he would do.

However, Mugen remained by his side, not being wielded for any kind of impending battle. Which was quite odd; if Kanda did suspect that someone was outside doing something he didn't like or agree with, Mugen would not remain in his shield for very long at all.

He watched with curious eyes as Kanda did another quiet survey before straightening his posture and walking quickly into the thick forests that surround the Black Order Headquarters.

"Probably just making sure no one disturbs him while training," Allen spoke to himself, breaking the deathly silence of his room. He then plonked his chin back into the palm of his hand, going back to thinking of ways to help him get some much needed sleep tonight.

However, another figure stepping out into the night air caught his attention once again a few minutes later, this time a certain red-haired Bookman apprentice.

"Lavi too?" Allen uttered in surprise as he blinked slowly. "Can no one sleep tonight?"

There must be a conspiracy if none of the infamous Exorcists could get any sleep tonight.

But then something strange happened. Lavi did the same surveying of the surrounding area that Kanda did, he being a bit more obvious about it. He looked from side to side quickly before pausing to cup his hand around his ear to listen to any suspicious sounds. He then seemed satisfied about something, the large grin on his face giving that away before sprinting off in the very same direction that Kanda took moments before.

Ok, that was too weird. What on earth could both Lavi and Kanda be doing outside, acting suspiciously at this time of night?

A feeling of concern settled in the pit of his stomach and Allen wondered briefly about the sanity of his friend. Was Lavi going out to annoy Kanda while he trained?

That guy was going to get himself utterly maimed one of these days.

Running a hand through his hair, Allen decided that it would do no harm to take a walk outside as well. He might even be able to save Lavi from his own foolishness while he was at it.

Slipping on some decent clothes and shoes, Allen silently made his way outside, making sure to be quiet so he doesn't disturb any fortunate soul who was actually sleeping. Stepping under the moonlight, it took Allen a moment or two to gather his bearings and remember which direction both Kanda and Lavi disappeared in.

He first stood still to listen for any screams of obscenities, but natural silence greeted him, meaning that Lavi hadn't annoyed Kanda yet or...he's already unconsciously by a severe blow to the head.

With a weary sigh, Allen trudged in the direction his two companions walked, silently hoping that he did not have to drag Lavi's deadweight but to his room. Getting him up all those stairs would just destroy his back.

"Nyah, Yu-Chan~!"

Ah, so he was heading in the right direction. That was good to know that at least Lavi was still conscious and he wasn't going to get lost in these dark woods.

When he heard the sound of a blade cutting violently through the air over and over again, Allen knew he was getting close now. He soon came across a clearing where two silhouettes stood out and he recognized them both immediately. He, however, paused for a moment to study them, to sense if there was any ill-wind in the air.

What he saw, though, consisted of Kanda without his jacket, wearing only a white shirt practicing with Mugen with his back toward him while Lavi sat cross-legged on a large tree stump, watching through his one visible eye and a smile gracing his lips.

"You could move far more easily if you removed your shirt, Yu-Chan!" Lavi suggested helpfully, yet there was an undeniable purr in his voice which caused Kanda to literally twitch and Allen to stop dead in his tracks, still lingering in the shadows.

"Tch, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Kanda all but growled out as he turned around to face the redhead, the front of his shirt open to show a hint of the white bandages he had a habit of wearing around his chest.

Why they were there, Allen wasn't sure, and he hadn't the guts to ask. Kanda doesn't like being asked personal questions, after all.

"But then again, I'm sure you'd prefer the busty, short skirt types, don't you?" Kanda again snarled before turning away and lifting Mugen over his head, bringing it down violently in a slashing motion.

Allen winced from the viciousness of the attack and pressed himself further into the shadows. He was a bit fearful of Kanda's radiating annoyance, but also a bit intrigued. It almost sounded like he was bitter and resentful about something.

"Have they no self-respect?" Kanda muttered darkly under his breath as he made another vicious slash of his sword.

Lavi was silently for a good moment, his visible eye seeming blinking in surprise. But then, he quickly recovered by allowing a smile to take upon his lips once again. "...Are you jealous, Yu-Chan?" he asked in an overly cheery voice.

"What?!" Kanda snarled as he spun around abruptly to face him, his long black hair whipping around his shoulders and down his back. His eyes were narrowed into a very pissed off expression, yet it was completely ruined by the light dusting of pink that settled across the bridge of his nose.

Allen blinked in a stunned silence. Kanda was...blushing?

"What is there to be jealous about?" Kanda demanded as he pointed Mugen directly at Lavi, his other hand curling tightly into a fist by his side. "If you like girls who have low morals and even shorter skirts, what business if of mine?"

Yeah, he didn't sound jealous at all...

"Aww, Yu-chan!" Lavi practically cooed as he leapt up from his spot, defiantly pushed passed Mugen and threw his arms around Kanda's slender frame, pulling him abruptly into a very tight hug, actually startling Kanda so much that he dropped Mugen in surprise.

"You know you're the only girl for me!" he stated loudly.

...G-girl? Did Lavi just call Kanda a girl? Was he trying to get himself killed?!

Kanda immediately stiffen in his embraced before placing his hands on the taller male's chest and tried to push away, the flushed look to his cheeks deepening in shade. "Get off, you bastard!" he once again demanded.

However, Lavi didn't even react to the struggling teen in his arms. "Now now, there's no need to be so mean, Yu-Chan," he said with a smile in his voice before his expression turned unexpectedly serious. He wrapped an arm around Kanda's tiny waist, pulled him flush against his chest and cupped the side of his face with his hand, fingers entangling themselves in his long hair and tilting his head back just so he could look upon his face.

"I love you," he whispered huskily, seriously. "And only you."

Allen had to literally grab onto something to stop himself from reeling back in surprise. Lavi, he...Kanda...What?

Kanda's eyes were wide in shock, his breath seeming caught in his throat. He, however, then lowered his gaze to look off to the side, staying still in Lavi's arms, his fingers curling around the fabric of Lavi's shirt. "...Then why are you flirting with those girls?" he asked in a surprisingly soft, almost timid voice.

Lavi's expression softened into a warm, reassuring smile. "I'm not flirting with them. I'm being friendly, there's a difference," he explained as he slipped a finger under Kanda's chin, forcing him to look at his face once again. "You're the only girl in this entire world of ours that I want."

If Allen wasn't so shocked, or frightened of being found, he would have cooed at that. Who knew that Kanda could be the jealous type? And fortunately, it seemed Lavi knew just the right things to say.

Kanda appeared to be lost in Lavi's gaze for a moment before pride seemed to kick in and he snapped his head to the side, his face once again creasing into a look of mild annoyance. "Tch, you're such a sweet talker," he said as he pushed himself out of Lavi's arms.

Lavi took a step back to allow the dark-haired youth to turn away, almost as if he was sulking and threw his arms in the air with a careless shrug. "I must have said something right," he said with his usual grin appearing on his lips again. "You have''t tried to kill me yet."

"I'm just trying to think of a creative way for you to die," Kanda quickly retorted, but his threat didn't sound very convincing at all.

Again, Lavi comically cooed at him. "Aww, that's so sweet."

"Shut up," Kanda snapped, but the roaring blush on his cheeks did very little to add to the venom. "And stop calling me a girl out loud. No one else knows, remember? If that dammed Beansprout ever found out..."

Allen shuddered from the silent threat and slinked even further back into the shadows.

No, wait...Kanda was actually a girl in gender? Lavi wasn't making fun? You mean those bandages were for...? Hiding...?

...Oh God...

Allen's mental capability just fizzled out.

"Why not?" Lavi asked suddenly as he took a few bold steps forward to stand directly in front of Kanda, lifting his hands to place one of around Kanda's waist and the other on the curve of his, no her neck. "Yu, you are a girl. A very beautiful one at that. Why must you hide?"

"You know why, idiot," Kanda said with a frown on her lips as she slowly removed herself from Lavi's grip once again, but not moving back very far at all. "I have my reasons, so let it go."

"Fine," Lavi relented with a long suffering sigh. He then lifted a hand and grabbed the collar of Kanda's shirt, tugging lightly at it so it would slip down and expose a shoulder and reveal a bit more of her bandages.

Allen found himself looking at the bandages and blinked rapidly a few times. Now that he had a proper look, what Kanda was sporting wasn't a male chest by any means. Sure, she wasn't big by any means, but there was definitely something bumpy there.

...He just fried his brain again.

"But aren't they annoying?" Lavi asked as he boldly ran a finger down Kanda's side, over the bandages. "You're bandages, I mean it's not like you're flat-chested or anything."

The blush that Kanda was sporting earlier flared up with a vengeance and she did what any self-respecting women of her stature would do. She belted Lavi on the head with her fist and tugged her shirt tighter around her chest, glaring with utter anger at the redhead. "Pervert!"

Allen deadpanned at the sight of Lavi kneeling on the ground, holding his head with his hands as he muttered darkly in pain. Did he have tears in his eyes?

Ok, he so deserved that one.

"Ow!" Lavi whined as he stayed crouched on the ground for a few moments longer. "Hey, it's true!"

Kanda folded her arms tighter over her chest and tried to keep that enraged look on her features. "Keep your mind on the straight and narrow, jackass," she hissed before abruptly turning her back on him in a huff. "Honestly."

Lavi was silent as he slowly unfurled himself back to his full height and studied Kanda through unreadable eyes. "Nyah, Yu-Chan?"

"What?" Kanda asked, not bothering to turn around. But she soon made a noise of surprise when Lavi suddenly moved up behind her and wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her back into his chest, trapping her there. "What are you-?"

"I've missed you," Lavi whispered into her ear as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "It's been a while since we've been together."

Kanda remained silent before seemingly submitting into the embrace, placing her hands on top of Lavi's and tilting her head towards his. "Lavi..." she whispered as she closed her eyes, her face for once complete free from any scowl or glare.

"You've missed me too, I can tell," Lavi said as he ran a hand up Kanda's arm to wordlessly slip her white shirt off her shoulder as he placed a kiss to her cheek, relishing in the shiver he earned from the female in his arms. "After all, you've been waiting for me out here, haven't you?"

"I-idiot," Kanda tried to feebly protest, but was quickly silenced when Lavi abruptly turned her around in his arms, crushed her against his chest and placed his lips over hers. Upon reflex, Kanda grabbed onto Lavi's shoulders, allowing the male to slip his fingers into her long, black hair, forcing her to tilt her head to the side as he deepened the kiss to a far more passionate state.

Kanda all but fell limp in his arms as Lavi pulled her body closer to his, making no attempt to protest when he tugged defiantly at her shirt, completely exposing her bandages.

Allen swallowed thickly as he tried to will the heat away from his cheeks, his heart thundering loudly from embarrassment when he heard a noise that sounded suspiciously like a whimper, quickly followed by the rustling of more clothes.

He shouldn't be here.

He really shouldn't be here. If either Kanda or Lavi found him out here, seemingly spying on them, his corpse would not be found until decades later. Oh god, that would be a painful death.

Sending up a silent prayer, Allen began to tip-toe away, mindful not to step on any twigs or trip over any stones. This was a matter of life or death, the most danger he had ever been in.

As soon as he stepped back inside, he raced up stairs to his bedroom, closing the door tightly behind him, locking it before leaning against it, holding his breath. If he was spotted, it would only take Lavi a matter of seconds before he busted his door in with that hammer and for Kanda to slice him in two with Mugen.

Silence.

Blissful silence.

Allen breathed a sigh of relief and slumped down to the floor in exhaustion. He could not believe what he just heard and saw, his mind seemingly malfunctioning. Kanda was actually a girl and Lavi was in love with her. And by her reaction to his acts of affection, she returned those feelings.

Kanda and Lavi...together?

He had no idea! Whenever he saw the two of them together, Lavi was going out of his way to be 'friendly' with Kanda by annoying the hell out of her and the only other emotion Kanda regarded him with other than annoyance was murderous rage, literally chasing him everywhere with Mugen gleaming with bloodlust.

But, then again, Lavi was the only person who got away with calling Kanda 'Yu-chan' on a regular bases, anyone else even utter her first name was sent straight to the medical ward, nearly lapsing into a coma.

In fact, there was actually a few things Lavi got away with that no one else could; putting his arm around Kanda's shoulders in a friendly display, crash-tackling her in a hug for no apparent reason, playing with her hair while she sleeps, that sort of thing.

Actually, thinking about it now, the signs were all there, just not blatantly obvious.

But that leads to a difficult question; what should he do now? It will take months to look at both Lavi and Kanda the same way again. And it's going to be very hard not to call Kanda a 'she' while speaking to her or about her to someone else.

He could always use this little event he discovered tonight as blackmail, but that would eventually lead to his death once more. When Kanda got pissed; she would get creative with her murder attempts. And when she got creative, she got dangerous, and when she got dangerous, she was _**reeeaaalllyyy**_ dangerous.

Weighing up all the options, Allen believed he had no other choice but pretend that he know nothing of their relationship, nothing about Kanda's true gender. Playing completely and utterly ignorant was the only way for him to survive.

Even so...

There was no way in hell he was going to get any sleep now.


End file.
